Cheers, Bitch/Episode Summary
Diane is shown reading from "Catcher In The Rye" at the side of Holden's hospital bed in a flashback from four years ago. Diane's dollar bill keeps being rejected by the coffee vending machine. Willa approaches and offers her a new dollar bill. Later, Willa makes conversation with Diane in the cafeteria where they discuss Catcher In The Rye, specifically how in the book the main character Holden protects children from running off a ledge. Willa deduces that Diane is there for her son, and Willa says she is at the hospital for her grandfather. As they speak, the sun rises outside, lighting the windows. Diane cries at how much she misses her son. Willa reassures her and says that they just have to wait a little while longer and that they'll be a family again. PRESENT DAY: In the kitchen, Luke gives his mom, Diane, a hard time about buying ground coffee. Holden comes in looking for his work shirt, which Diane tells him she washed and put on his dresser. The conversation turns to Holden's life, and Willa is brought up. Diane wants to meet her. At home, Willa sits across the table from Arthur. She tries to make conversation and encourages a picnic outside. Arthur, however, stands up and says another time, he just has so much to do. Willa discusses Arthur's obsession with the machine, with Daniel. they disagree about how to proceed. Willa wants Arthur to move on with his life, but Daniel says he is at his best when indulging in obsession. Charlie watches from across the street as Robin leaves her house, listening to the recording of their conversation. She switches to rock music and breaks into the house. Using the conversation she had with Robin she successfully disarms the alarm code. Charlie goes through the mail, eats an apple and pours herself a drink as she walks around the house. She sees a photo on the wall of Robin and her partner, who is revealed to be Tess Shoemacher. On the phone, Holden talks to Willa from work about having Willa over for a family dinner. Willa is nervous, they have so many secrets, so Holden says another time. A man approaches Holden and says they need to have a conversation in five minutes. Holden is then seen opening the door into his father's office, where Steven is sitting with a bruised face and his right arm in a sling. Tom promotes Holden, letting him know that he will be working alongside Steven until he is healed from his "motorcycle accident". Steven expresses shock that he will be training Holden and is visibly annoyed. Tom tells Holden he's proud of him given his hard work. Charlie makes another drink, downs it and leaves the glass on the table. She goes upstairs and finds a home office computer with photos of Tess and Robin, notices an area of the desk that might be a latch of some sort. She moves all the items and reveals a panel that opens to show a safe in the desk. Using scotch tape she deduces the code, opens the safe and goes through the contents including files and pills. As Charlie makes her way downstairs, Robin returns with Tess, Charlie quickly hides as they enter the house. At the warehouse, Steven explains Holden's role with recording receipts and order discrepancies of parts. Holden is shocked at the amount of paperwork. Steven tells him that if he pushes a plane through without checking the parts that he will cripple the company and that no one, not his dad or his girlfriend will be able to bail him out. Robin and Tess argue in the kitchen regarding Tess being late for an OB appointment they have rescheduled multiple times. Tess tells her things have come up last minute, and Robin argues that she can change. Charlie is seen hiding at the end of the kitchen island and notices that she left her glass with ice in it on the counter. Robin says she feels like Tess is using work as a kind of escape. Tess tells her that Robin is her escape and is her family. Tess and Robin kiss and leave to make up, when Tess returns to make herself a drink a water ring can be seen on the glass. Charlie quietly exits the house, but Tess looks up pointedly when the door clicks shut. At the warehouse, Holden is working on the data entry for the new role he is assisting Steven with. He is visibly stressed and becomes hyper-aware of the sounds of the factory floor. He hallucinates that his computer becomes a freezer and blood is flowing from it, along with a fire. He backs up into Steven, further injuring his arm. Steven calls him a freak. Arthur is shown trying to break the lock on a door to the workshop, Willa has locked him out. Arthur wants to return and see his daughter, Celeste again. Willa explains what happened on the bridge, that the creature that appeared was not Celeste and that it sucked the life out of Frost. Arthur slaps Willa and she places the key on the counter and walks away as Arthur stares at the key. Jeff is reading the instructions on how to build the baby swing. Christine returns and Jeff goes to calm the crying baby. At a family dinner, Tom tells Diane about Holden's promotion. The doorbell rings and Tom answers the door to Willa. She has wine and says that Holden invited her. The family has already been eating and Holden is surprised that Willa is there. They set another place for her at the table. Willa mentions that she travels often for work and that has delayed her coming around. She mentions that she is in pharmaceutical sales. Diane asks Willa if they have met previously and that Willa looks familiar. After dinner, while drinking wine, Willa makes up how they met, including mutual friends that introduced them and that they all now Jeff McArdle. Holden visibly tense, tells Willa that he got a promotion at work. Excited for him she mentions that she's proud and he can handle anything no matter what that jerk Stevie says. Tom perks up and asks about Stevie, and if he said something to Holden. Holden says no. At this point, Willa runs her fingers around the rim of her wine glass, which triggers Diane's memory to Willa doing the same thing with her coffee cup and finally connects her to the memory. Holden is surprised that she was at the hospital, becomes more stressed and accidentally shatters his wine glass while holding it. Diane immediately cleans up. Holden and Willa discuss the lies that Willa just told. He is upset with her, but she tells him that they are not normal and that they can't tell them the truth about how they met. Holden asks Willa why she was at the hospital, she says she wanted to be part of his life, his real life. She apologizes and says maybe it was a mistake, Holden agrees. The doorbell rings at Christine's house, Pastor Ian is at the door and he stopped by to give her a gift from the parish for the baby. After he leaves, Christine opens the card that says "We're all here for you and Landon. -Your friends at Helping Hands". Jeff enters holding Landon. Willa is seen on a bench outside the house. Luke brings her coffee. Luke says she should come every weekend and that she put the fun back in family dinner. Willa is beating herself up about everything. Luke lets her know that he gets it, he spent 12 years trying to be the son they wanted him to be, that he lived the lie for so long he lost sight of who he was and who he wanted to be. He says its a work in progress. They laugh because she does not drink coffee, so Luke takes it back. He also laughs and says the next thing she'll tell him is that she doesn't work in pharmaceuticals. At the sink in the kitchen, Diane and Tom are doing dishes and discussing dinner. Tom thinks that Willa was nervous and trying to make a good first impression. Diane mentions that Holden is sleepwalking again, she can hear him and see his anxiety. They disagree that something is wrong with him and Diane feels they aren't doing enough to help him. Tom thinks the plan with Pastor Ian is risky. At a Hawaiian themed restaurant, Yellow Jacket and Charlie meet. Charlie drops a file for Yellow Jacket that she has stolen from Tess' safe. YJ asks Charlie if she looked at it, she did. The girl in the file is YJ's daughter. Charlie mentions that his daughter isn't his, though is it. She reveals the pills she took from Tess' safe, they are Chemo pills. If Tess has cancer, why not let nature take its course? But Yellow Jacket reminds Charlie that he promised her Arthur's location, and even though he is an old man and she could let nature take its course, there is satisfaction in exacting revenge on someone that has wronged you. He says they are a lot alike, they will do what they can to protect the ones they love and because no one else will. Yellow Jacket leaves. Back at Arthur & Willa's house, she sees that he has unlocked the padlock to the lab. She enters, runs her hands across the seat to the machine and sits in it, closing her eyes. In bed, Holden hears a ball bouncing. he unties himself from the bed and goes out into the hallway. the ball bounces down the stairs and out the door. He takes a compass with him and leaves the house. Outside he sees embers floating in the air and flames all around him. Turning around, the house is on fire, but hands reach for his ankles and pull him to the ground. He wakes up in the forest, crying out, his hand still tied to a broken piece of his headboard. People in red hazmat suits enter the burned out room of Edgar. A doctor asks Edgar what happened and requests that cooperate voluntarily or will be injected with something. She asks him if he started the fire, but he can't remember. He remembers the window, he can see outside, sky and trees devoured by flame. The doctor asks him to talk about Holden Matthews, as Edgar mentioned he needed to see him. When asked why he needs to see Holden Matthews, Edgar says "they're coming". Category:Episode Summaries